undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Coleman (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 33 |born = June 27, 2000 |origin = Washington DC, USA |gender = Female |ethnicity = African-American |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |first appearance = |last appearance = |life span = Chapter 21 - Chapter 59 |death = Shot by Conner |relations = (Husband) |created by = Vauseman}} |songlink = Wake Me Up}} Kim Coleman was a major character of Extinction. A young girl who was thrust into the apocalyptic world, Kim's upbringing by her overbearing father was one of sorrow and pain, shaping her into the woman she is today. Over the years the deaths of her parents and lover, Evan, left her broken and near death. In search of something to live for, Kim developed a coping mechanism of writing--where she would journal her travels and interview any survivor she came across to memoir. Her brief stay in the Delaware zone led by Nerlen was extended following an injury and she eventually became one of his trusted allies due to her uncanny ability to analyze everyone properly. A failed supply run with Nina led to her meeting a group led by Joel, also consisting of Conner and Ash. After interviewing the group to assure their safety to the zone, Kim and Nina helped them evade a herd and arrive to Delaware. The collapse of Delaware led to Nerlen becoming reclusive and the survivors being trapped in the harsh winters. Although not much of a leader, her motherly instinct led her to stepping up as leader. She struggled to lead them across the winter landscape, where they were hunted by Deacon and eventually captured by the Blackheart cult. Her time in capture had Kim confront past demons, as the cult was responsible for the death of her mother. Subsequent escape attempts had Kim on the front lines in massacring the cult. Although shaken, Kim continued to help her friends and assisted Nerlen in healing to lead again. Following their escape from Blackheart and journey to Florida, Kim remained a central figure in the group. Realizing her writings were more than a way to cope, Kim saw they were her a way to tell her own life story, turning them from journals to stories based off her adventures to inspire. However, following their arrival in Florida, Ash had a psychotic break and was forced to be jailed. Kim confronted Conner when he broke Ash out, hoping to defuse the situation and help them both. This proved to be a mistake when she miscalculated Conner's insanity and he fatally shot her. Her legacy endured as Nerlen would later take her story journal to the costal zone so people could read her works. Overview Kim grew from sheltered young girl to experienced survivor. Her lack of empathy has grown over time, and her ability to kill in order to defend herself or loved ones is something that comes surprisingly naturally. At heart, she's a good person and, like most others in this world, is capable of even the most heinous of acts if it means survival. Kim has a naturally calm demeanor, and doesn't seem like an immediate threat to most that come across her, which definitely gives her an advantage in most conflict situations. Coupled with her way with words (stemming from her time as an avid writer) she's been able to talk herself out of more than a few tricky situations. Kim is also an extremely good judge of character. With every new person she meets, she goes in with the prejudgement that they're just as primal as she is. However, her ability to tell whether or not someone is relatively safe, or just hiding behind a facade, is uncanny. Arc Killed Victims *Moderate amounts of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances Trivia *Kim's ending was meant to counter her original ending in the original Extinction, where she was once again a major character as a motherly figure to Ash and key friend to Conner. In the original, she became close friends with them and gave her life to get them to safety but her legacy stayed with them. In this version she is killed by them after trying to show that same motherly affection. This shows the difference between the original Extinction and the updated version: while the original was ultimately a redemptive tale for Conner, his murder of her in this one reflects the themes of insanity and the utter loss of humanity. *Kim, during the original Extinction, was a contestant in the first UFSW Hunger Games. She ranked 26th out of 48. For more info check her contestant page. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:BPC Category:User Created Characters